Bubbles
Bubbles is one of the Team Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. She appears in 71346 Team Pack for The Powerpuff Girls franchise. Background Along with Blossom and Buttercup, Bubbles was first created by Professor Utonium with sugar, spice, everything nice and Chemical X. She serves as one of the main protagonists in the show along with her sisters. Bubbles is sensitive, as she cries when something bad happens to her. She is bright and naive but she is also shown to be more aggressive than Buttercup when she is really offended, as shown in the episode, Bubblevicious, where she single-handedly defeats Mojo Jojo after he offends her. Unlike the other Powerpuff Girls, she can speak many languages, like Japanese and Spanish, and she can also speak in the native tongue of animals, like cats and squirrels. World The Powerpuff Girls: The Powerpuff Girls House (Townsville) Abilities * Flying * Laser * LEGO Constructs * Rainbow LEGO Objects * Sonar Smash * Energy Shield * Parseltongue Doors * Super Strength * Dive * Atlantis Elemental * Heart Regeneration Quotes Trivia * In the 2016 reboot TV series she was voiced by Kristen Li, who reprises her role in the game. In the 1998 original TV series, she was voiced by Tara Strong, who also voices Harley Quinn and Raven in the game. * In a Reddit Q&A with Arthur Parsons, he confirmed that Bubbles will have the LEGO Constructs Ability. * Bubbles doesn't have the blue hair pins she wears in the 2016 reboot series, which makes her look similar to her original design from the original 1998 series. * Bubbles' song while idle is a reference to the song that she sang while she was coloring in a picture in the episode Mime For a Change. * Bubbles' line towards Robin references the Teen Titans Go!/Powerpuff Girls crossover episode where the Powerpuff's last team up with the Titans didn't work out well. * Her Toy Tag design is based on the light blue and black line from her dress with the word ZAP featured on the front. * She is so far one of the only two non-Harry Potter characters to have the Parseltongue Doors Ability, the first being Starfire, and the only non-DC Comics and Teen Titans Go! character to have the Atlantis Elemental Ability. * She is the fourth overall character to have the Rainbow LEGO Objects Ability, together with Unikitty, Lumpy Space Princess and Starfire. * Despite having mini legs, she, Blossom and Buttercup can't go through Mini Access Hatches. Gallery Category:Characters Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:The Powerpuff Girls Characters Category:Index Category:2017 Category:Year 2 Category:Year 2 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Child Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Wave 9 Category:Playable Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Exclusive Characters Category:Physical Characters Category:Flight Ability Category:LEGO Constructs Ability Category:Keys Category:Short Legged Characters Category:Team Pack Characters Category:Characters With Special Heads Category:Non-Accessory Characters Category:Rainbow Brick Blow Up Ability Category:Sonar Smash Ability Category:Wave 9 Characters Category:Powerpuff Girls Category:Atlantis Ability Category:Parseltongue Doors Ability Category:Super Strength Ability Category:Underwater Swimming Ability Category:Heart Regeneration Ability Category:Laser Ability Category:Energy Shield Ability Category:Underwater Sonar Smash Ability